This invention relates generally to improvements in surfboards. Generally, an ordinary surfboard is bulky and too lengthy to be transported easily by a vehicle. An ordinary surfboard also has a fixed length, which may only be adequate for a particular weight surfer.
There is need for improvements that will enable a surfboard to be dismantled, for easy transportation, and which will also permit the surfboard to be reassembled quickly and easily. In particular, there is need for a surfboard that can be shortened or elongated for the convenience of a surfer.